Swords, Venom, and Love
by XxbeautifulxX134
Summary: Well, here Tanith saves the day, and brings back Skulduggery from the treacherous Venom Clan. She has one night to save her friend, and it is a lot of pressure. Can she save Skulduggery before it's too late? (Valduggery/Ganith)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tanith has a Plan

A/N: Ok, this time, Tanith's the main character. There will be Valduggery and Ghanith in the future, so don't worry.

* * *

Years of combat had strengthened Valkyrie to new extents, and helped her get over her deep and twisted anger. Her partner, secret love, best friend had been taken from her, leaving her heart broken and consumed with utter rage. She had spent the past twenty years in search of the group known as the Venom Clan, tracking their every move until tonight. Tonight she predicted their location, and she was desperate to rush in and break every bone in the clan's members, but patience was important here.

She had wanted to get Skulduggery earlier and save him before they did anything, but they would expect her then, and she knew that getting herself killed wouldn't be a good thing.

She threw her head back in despair and spun around in her chair, rubbing her eyes. She could only imagine what those evil villains would be doing to her poor Skulduggery, and the thoughts hurt her. She soon was consumed by rage once again and stood up and walked to the basement of the mansion. She flicked on the light switch as she clambered down the steps, her pale skin glowing in the dim light. She made her way across the cement floor to the corner of the room where a punching bag was dangling from a beam in the ceiling. Time for some physical therapy.

She rolled up her sleeves and growled, putting her anger and depression into every punch she threw at the bag. The bag began to violently swing back and forth, and Valkyrie yelled before dropping to the ground and putting her face into her knees. She was lost without him…she wasn't embarrassed one bit to admit it, and she was desperate to get him back in her long and empty life. She lay in a crumpled heap on the cold floor crying uncontrollably until she heard the familiar sound of a motorbike. _Her _bike.

Valkyrie's instincts kicked in and she quickly flicked the light off, nestling into the darkness of one of the corners of the room.

No one had given her an update on Tanith, and the last she heard, that damned Remnant was still inside her.

Well…no one had been talking to her at all lately, due to the fact they didn't want to say something that would trigger her strong emotions.

Valkyrie stayed still in the corner waiting for the Remnant to make its way down the stairs into her ambush. She held her new gun to her chest, her heart pounding rapidly. She kept her eyes on the stairwell as she heard footsteps above. She closed her eyes and waited for the voice.

"Val? Where are you? I'm finally free of that Remnant!" Tanith Low called, her footsteps getting louder.

Valkyrie's eyes widened and she screamed happily as she rushed upstairs. Most people would call her dumb, and idiotic, but she knew Tanith's voice. The Remnant managed to change her voice when it inhabited her, so she knew this was the real Tanith, She bounded down the dark hallway to see the blond clad in brown leather looking around with her back to her, and Valkyrie took it as a opportunity.

She rushed at Tanith and wrapped her arms around her earning a squeal, then began giggling as her friend realized it was her. Tanith smiled and gently pushed Valkyrie up to stand, and immediately hugged her best friend.

"Oh, Val! I heard about you isolating yourself…I had to come and see you!" Tanith cried, tightening her grip.

Valkyrie laughed and returned the gesture as she replied, "Yeah, I've been upset. I thought you were gone forever! How did it happen?"

Tanith pulled back and looked at Valkyrie and simply said, "I honestly don't want to repeat the process."

Valkyrie nodded stiffly but her smile came right back. She plopped on the couch and smiled at Tanith as she walked over. Tanith took a seat and tilted her head at Valkyrie, trying to read her emotions that were cooped up inside.

"Val, I know something's wrong. That fake smile isn't hiding anything…now talk. I missed you," she explained, patting Valkyrie's hand.

Valkyrie sighed and her smile faded, the thoughts of Skulduggery taking control of her mind. Her eyes began to water and she covered her face, not wanting Tanith to see. Everyone thought that Valkyrie was some bad girl that wasn't afraid of anything…but they were definitely wrong. Without Skulduggery by her side she was an emotional wreck, and she just couldn't hide it. Tanith slightly hugged Valkyrie and rubbed her back in attempt to console her. Valkyrie sniffed before looking up and wiping her eyes, her face saying it all.

"It's about Skul, isn't it?" Tanith whispered gently, hoping she didn't trigger Valkyrie's hidden bucket of anger.

Valkyrie didn't get angry but nodded sadly, a stray tear trickling down her pale face. Tanith was then full of sympathy for her friend, and knew exactly how she was feeling. She couldn't do anything but hope that nothing had happened to Skulduggery, fore Valkyrie would never recover. She would shut herself from all of her friends…Tanith didn't want that.

"I just d-don't know what t-to do, Tanith," Valkyrie stuttered, choking on her tears.

Tanith hugged her friend whilst whispering, "Shh, shhh, we will get him back from that Venom Clan don't worry. I heard you have been tracking them down for years now and are planning to strike. May I help?"

Valkyrie looked up slowly and nodded her smile shaking as she did so.

Tanith nodded and told her friend to lie down and take a rest while she wrapped up the attack plans. After a few minutes of arguing, she got Valkyrie to nestle up into the couch sleepily, leaving her to do some planning. Tanith stood up gently and tiptoed out of the living room, heading to Valkyrie's office. She walked down the hallway and glanced at the photos covering the walls.

In small black frames there were pictures of her and Val teasing Fletcher, her and Ghastly…and Skul and Val. It hurt to look at the picture of Val laughing and trying to snatch Skul's hat, knowing that these sweet days had gone to a bitter end. Tanith sighed and kept walking down the hallway, her blond hair bouncing as she did so. She finally reached the door to Val's office and opened the door gently, her eyes still watering. She flicked on the light and her eyes widened as she saw Val's work effort. There were maps of Ireland taped to the wall in endless layers, most with huge X's on particular locations. There were pictures of members of the Venom Clan, some with darts embedded deep into their already frowning faces.

Tanith wanted to kill every single one of those men and women right now and retrieve Skulduggery, just to see Val happy again. Everything was different now…depressing. Tanith walked over to the desk and took a seat as she began to examine Val's latest research. There were reports of last known whereabouts coating the desk, the most recent ones with red ink stars on the corner.

The last page that Val hadn't gotten to had the date from yesterday…

Tanith craned over the paper and read every single word that covered the page. The last eye witness reported strange activity at an old abandoned warehouse on Baggot Street. Tanith smirked as she read on, knowing that the Venom Clan didn't expect her coming.

She stood up and pushed the chair in, straightening everything so Val wouldn't know she was snooping around. Tanith walked out of the office after flicking off the light, and decided not to glance at any pictures, because she knew there was a chance she might fail. She sighed and was enveloped in the morning light of the living room, the sudden brightness making her flinch. After her eyes readjusted she looked over to Valkyrie who was wide awake and flicking through the romance channels with tears rolling down her face.

Valkyrie finally realized she was being watched and glanced over at Tanith with a shaky smile. Tanith returned the smile and dusted her hands off, awkwardly walking past the couch. Valkyrie tilted her head in confusion as Tanith tried to leave, wondering why she was so…stiff.

"Aw, you're leaving?" Valkyrie whined, setting down the TV remote.

Tanith froze and didn't glance back but quickly said, "Uh, Ghastly called while I was…in the bathroom. It's urgent…um, we will plan things in the next few days, promise. I guarantee that the clan won't change hideouts by then. We will get him back, I promise."

With that, Tanith walked out of the door with no good byes or explanations. Tanith took one last look at the mansion before sighing and walking away. It would be nice to have Valkyrie helping, but she already knew that when Val saw Skulduggery chained up or even dead, she would be out of it. It was up to her to get her friends back.

Tanith mounted her motorbike and kicked off and was soon flying through the streets, weaving in between the morning traffic. She was slightly distracted due to the fact she had a one night mission to complete, and she had no clue what this Venom Clan was capable of. Obviously a lot, considering they managed to capture Skulduggery. Hopefully, her skills were enough to at least stand a chance against the sorcerers. She also didn't know how many members there were in the clan, but it didn't matter to her right now.

She had a job to do, and if they wanted to try and stop her, they would be in for it.

She was going to get Skulduggery back for Val.

No matter what.

* * *

A/N: Go Tanith! I decided for once I wanted to make a story to show how BAD ASS she is.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fight Leads to Confessions

Chapter 2: A Fight Leads to Confessions

A/N: So…anyone liking this? I hope so…

Anyways, here is your Ganith.

* * *

Tanith swerved past a crazy driver as she rounded the corner; coming to a stop in front of Ghastly's tailoring shop. She put the kickstand down and swung her leg over the side, pushing all of her painful thoughts aside as she walked up to the glass door of the shop. She sighed and opened the door and heard the ring of the bell from the door and walked up to the counter to see Ghastly behind it working on something like a jacket.

"Hello, Tanith. Is everything alright?" Ghastly asked, setting down his scissors and bringing his hands together into a steeple.

"Well, I guess, I visited Valkyrie. She is an emotional _wreck_," Tanith stated, leaning against the corner, her focus on the wall.

Ghastly nodded and sighed, finally replying, "I thought as much. She has been on a desperate search for Skulduggery. I think she really does love him."

Tanith nodded as she explained, "Well, I went into her office…without her permission. The walls were basically _coated _in reports about the Venom Clan. She's losing it, Ghastly. I needed to help so I took the latest note from her desk…I am planning on rescuing him so she doesn't have to."

Ghastly froze and quickly asked, "Well, doesn't _she _want to save him?"

Tanith rolled her eyes and looked at Ghastly as she whispered, "You and I both know that when she sees Skulduggery in any painful state, she will have a total meltdown. She simply can't right now…I need to do my duty as her friend and help her out."

Ghastly sighed and put his face in his hands and muttered quite emotionally, "You could get hurt, or even _die, _Tanith."

Tanith looked down but answered, "Ghastly, I did this kind of thing all my life. It's a challenge, yes, but I need to do it. Skulduggery could be dead as of right now, and we would feel guilty our whole lives knowing we didn't do anything in attempt to stop it. Now, whether you are okay with this or not does not matter to me, fore I made a goal, and I intend on completing it."

Ghastly glanced up at her in anger, and for once he couldn't take this courageous attitude. She knew nothing about this Clan or their powers, and neither did he. It was not a good idea, and he needed to get it out there. This was plainly ridiculous.

"Tanith, you are _not _going," Ghastly ordered, standing up to meet her eye level.

Tanith glared and replied, "Are you telling _me _what to do? Why should I listen to you? You aren't my father, Ghastly!"

Ghastly's nostrils flared as he shouted back, "You are being completely stupid if you just rush in there and think you will win! You don't even know their powers or how many of them there are! This kind of thing takes planning, and you are an idiot if you don't realize it!"

Tanith gasped and growled, "Don't you ever insult _me_, Bespoke! I crawled through Hell to get back in control to find out my friend has been kidnapped. Now that I can do what I want, saving Skulduggery is my number one priority whether you like it or not! I refuse to sit here and listen to you call me an idiot! I don't see you rushing out to help your best friend!"

Ghastly roared in anger and slammed his fist on the counter as he spat back, "Listen, I want to get Skulduggery back! I honestly do! I just d-don't want to see you get h-hurt."

Ghastly suddenly sat down and covered his face once again, leaving Tanith shocked. She stared at him before asking, "What do you mean, Ghastly?"

Ghastly sighed and didn't look up but got back to work on whatever he was sewing. Tanith sat waiting for a response that she knew wouldn't come, but she wanted him to tell her why he cared so much.

"You should go, Tanith. I have work to do," Ghastly simply said, no emotion apparent in his voice.

"Fine. All I wanted to hear was that you loved me…but I guess not," Tanith whispered in pain.

She ran out of the shop in a heartbeat, her blond hair bouncing as she made it to her bike. As she was mounting the bike she heard the jingle of the bell from the shop door and saw Ghastly rushing towards her. Before Tanith could speed off Ghastly was cupping her face gently kissing her.

Tanith felt butterflies in her stomach and found herself kissing back. She finally pulled back and smiled at him confusedly, waiting for any explanation.

"I do love you, Tanith Low. Now, go ahead and rescue our friend. Be careful, please," he whispered, stepping back so she could take off.

Tanith smiled and nodded, her eyes slightly watering. She started her bike to hear the engine purr and waved at Ghastly before starting her journey to the sanctuary. Ghastly watched as Tanith drove off, surprised that he actually said it this time.

Great timing, right before he loses her again.

Tanith pulled into the sanctuary and parked her bike behind the "new" building, making sure she didn't gain any mortal's attention. She stepped off the bike and strode inside the back door into an empty hallway, that most humans would consider a dead end. She walked up to the wall and touched a few bricks before flicking a switch hidden among the rusty pipes that clung onto the bricks. The wall rumbled and dust flew, causing her to sneeze before it made its way into a secret compartment.

Tanith stepped inside and the wall closed, almost immediately being pestered by Tipstaff. He readjusted his reading glasses before standing up as straight as he could, being as tall as Tanith's shoulders. Tanith smiled and waved down at him, earning a glare from the stout man as he started to talk.

"What do you need, Ms. Low?"

Tanith shrugged and kept walking, Tipstaff scrambling to keep up with her as she asked, "Do you have any books or anything on the Venom Clan?"

Tipstaff froze and squealed as she finished, almost immediately replying, "Why would you want to read about _them? _They are horrible."

Tanith nodded and replied, "They've taken Skulduggery. I need to save him."

Tipstaff snorted and muttered, "Thank God."

Before Tipstaff could take another breath, Tanith had him by the collar up against the wall, her sword pressed against his scrawny neck. Tipstaff gasped and looked around for any sanctuary agent, but all of them walked by like it was an everyday occurrence. Tipstaff gulped and looked into the blonde's glaring blue eyes, and was full of fear.

"Don't _ever _talk about my friends like that," she growled her usually sweet voice full of venom.

Tipstaff stiffly nodded against the sword, and took a huge breath as Tanith let him fall to the floor. He rushed up and followed her nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

"Now, show me the books," Tanith ordered, not slowing her pace.

She wasn't going to take any of this from anyone.

* * *

A/N: DAMN.

Way to go Tanny.


	3. Chapter 3: The Venom Clan

Chapter 3: The Venom Clan

A/N: Hmm, I hope _someone _reads this…

*sigh*

* * *

Tipstaff led Tanith down the staircase to the storage room, passing many mages who nodded at Tanith as they walked past. It smelled of mildew down here, and it was dimly lit, but as long as there was some information about the supposedly evil Venom Clan, she was alright with it. She followed Tipstaff around the dirty bookshelves until they reached the dustiest one yet, and on the shelves were books and books about the Venom Clan. Tipstaff coughed and rushed away, leaving Tanith to her research.

Tanith sighed and pulled off the first book on the top shelf labeled _The History of the Venom Clan._

She sneezed as she inhaled all of the dust and wiped the cover off with her sleeve. She sat down in front of the book case and opened the book to examine the yellowing pages.

The first page talked about the founder of the Clan who was Jarred Venom. Apparently the clan was dedicated to disposing of the goodness on the planet and letting the darkness consume it. It was the second most practiced idea other than the Faceless Ones, and the whole topic filled Tanith with disgust. She just couldn't understand how someone could feel that way about the planet, but she had to admit there were some wacky people out there. She flicked through the pages until she caught sight of a name she recognized.

Skulduggery Pleasant.

She studied the paragraphs until she reached his name, and she quietly read it out loud.

"_The Venom Clan's number one target throughout its history was Skulduggery Pleasant, who defied every teaching they brought out. The Venom Clan set out to get rid of every hero or survivor from the war on the winning side, thinking that heroes only desired attention from everyone and that they were inferior compared to the darkness within them._

_Since Skulduggery Pleasant was brought back from the dead, they made it their only wish to take him out once again. No progress has been made on killing the living skeleton, but the Clan vows to finish what they started…"_

Tanith gasped and clamped the books shut; now knowing their intentions. Her determination only grew as she set the book down, and she knew she better read up on the members to see who they were and what they could do. She really wanted to kick some ass now.

She grabbed another book from the shelf, the binding almost falling apart and gently opened it, a list of the clan members falling out of the book. She reached down and picked the battered paper up and gazed at the scribbled list.

_John Talon, Magic: Elemental_

_Rick Crow, Magic: Adept/Swordsman_

_Elizabeth Bloodspill, Magic: Necromancer_

_Jack Knife, Magic: Elemental_

_Ricky Rifle, Magic: Adept/Swordsman_

Tanith shrugged; hopefully they weren't all that great. She was pretty good with a sword too, so it actually sounded like fun. She set the torn book back on the shelf and pulled the piece of paper with their supposed location out of her pocket. She made sure the address was glued in her mind as she hurried up the steps, and hoped their security level wasn't all that great. She made her way out of the sanctuary and realized that time had certainly flew by. It was now five o' clock, and the day was inching to a close. She needed to get there and fast.

She mounted her bike once again and quickly revved it, hastily making her way down the quieter streets of Ireland. The sun was quickly going down every mile she got, and she just had to have faith that Skulduggery was still alive. She quickly rounded the next corner, her knee slightly making contact with the road, earning some whistles from pedestrians. Tanith raced down the last corner, and finally she was at Baggot Street. She decided that it wouldn't be a good tactic to pull right in front of the building, so she slowed down and rounded the corner around the abandoned warehouse and carefully parked behind a dumpster.

No one was around this neighborhood, fore most of the buildings were ran down and covered in ivy. She crouched and glanced around the dumpster to see the back door, a hefty man guarding it. He was standing directly under the light of the door, bugs swarming around his cleanly shaved head. He didn't seem to be an actual _member _of the clan but a security guard, and she knew she had her work cut in for her.

After thinking for a few moments, and idea came to her, and she knew it was clever enough to where she wouldn't alert the guard. She snuck back around the dumpster and her bike and traced the wooden fence until she reached the side of the building. There was no door and every window was boarded up, but she still had a way of getting in. She used her powers to run up the side of the wall and hopped over the side of the building onto the roof.

She hastily looked around for a way in up here to make her job easier, but no entry way was found. She crept over to the side of the building where below the security guard stood at his post, still swatting at the angry swarm of bugs. Tanith quietly hopped over the side of the building and ran down about halfway and finally jumped off, landing directly onto the security guard who fell in an awkward heap, his bum way in the air. At least he was out.

Tanith smirked and gracefully made her way to the door, and glanced into the small glass panel to see if any other guards were just inside.

After seeing nothing she carefully and quietly opened the door to reveal a dark hallway with no one in it. She smiled and crept down the hallway until a hardened hand covered her mouth. Tanith knew she could easily get out of this one. She bit the man's hand and he shrieked as he let go, stumbling back to study his bleeding hand in the dark. Tanith wasn't done yet, though, so she walked up to the crying guard and swiftly kicked him in the head. He too, was out like a light.

Tanith felt around the hallway until she reached another hefty door that was slightly cracked. Light leaked in through the crack, and she knew that she should tread carefully here. Tanith glanced through the slightly opened door to see a rusty balcony that wrapped all the way around the inside of the huge room, one staircase on each of the four sides. Two guards stood at the main staircase, and she could only guess there were some way below.

One question remained…_where was Skulduggery?_

* * *

A/N: Ooh, one of my first cliffhangers!

Ehh, I will probably update again today, so no matter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Tanith Meets her Match

Chapter 4: Tanith Meets her Match

A/N: Okie dokie, at least one reader so far! Yay~

Thank you for reading -3-

* * *

Tanith snuck up behind the security guards who were enjoying a nice conversation, and drew out her sword. She sighed and swiftly stabbed one through the heart and decapitated the other. Tanith didn't like killing people, even if they were the enemy, but she knew that they would never go down peacefully. She had to save her friend at all costs, even if it cost a few lives, as dark and twisted as it sounded.

She crouched over and glanced down from behind the rail of the balcony.

Down on the bottom floor there sat five thrones like chairs, each filled by people in black robes. In the middle sat…Skulduggery, magically shackled to the floor. Tanith wanted to cry out right now as she gazed upon her friend being tortured and interrogated below. After a few moments, she heard the voices echoing up to her.

"I bet you are expecting Cain to come and rescue you, aren't you, Pleasant? Because you are in love with her?" a male's voice remarked, his tone icy cold.

Tanith chewed her lip but listened for the response that soon flitted up to her.

"I will always love her, whether she can't save me or not. You can't make me not love her," Skulduggery muttered back, his chains clinking as he clenched his gloved fists.

Tanith cupped her mouth as the words leaked from Skulduggery's mouth, and she knew then that she desperately needed to get him out of here alive.

She glanced around for anything to use to get closer when she saw there was a huge pole that hung from the ceiling and led down to the light that cascaded over the Venom Clan. Without any second thoughts, Tanith gracefully leaped from the railing and clung onto the stiff pole, about fifty feet in the air. She glanced down and saw she could easily slide down and land on the top of the four foot long light. She attempted to slide down the pole with no noise and succeeded her heart pounding. She _had _to get Skulduggery back for Val.

She reached the end of the pole and landed gently on the light, praying that it didn't sway as she did so. The light never moved, and she quietly sighed, peering over the edge to see how close she was to the Clan. One was about five feet below her, a male form, and she knew he would be an easy kill. However, what would she do about the other four? She face palmed for not planning this out any better, but knew there was nothing she could do now except do her best.

"Now, how about a little torture?" asked a female voice, clapping slightly.

Tanith frowned and knew she had to hurry. It was now or never.

She quietly unsheathed her sword and jumped off the light, landing directly on top of one of the Clan members. Before the man could retaliate she stabbed him in the chest with one swift movement, anger seeping through her.

The man went limp on her blade and she pulled it out, expecting a magical attack any minute now. She glanced through the polished blade and could see the mirror image of a woman getting ready to shoot some ball of shadows. She definitely didn't want to get hit by that.

She sensed the woman release the ball behind her and quickly cart wheeled out of the way, a smirk upon her face. The other woman growled and went to summon another ball, but the man next to her stopped her and pulled out a sword.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you are either Rick or Ricky? Eh, doesn't matter. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough," Tanith called, bringing her sword in front of her face in a fighting stance.

The man laughed and whispered something before rushing at her, sword raised. Tanith smirked and brought her sword upward to clash with his, and she looked up into his face. The only thing she could see was a white mask with a straight face sculpted on it.

Wow, they had a uniform and everything, she thought.

The man soon took his sword back as quick as lightening and swiped for her thigh, but Tanith was smart enough to turn her sword to meet his. The man growled from behind the mask and tried to use brute force to get his sword to penetrate her flesh, and Tanith took his anger as an opportunity. She brought the sword away from his and jumped over his swipe and quickly decapitated the man.

So, anger was their weakness.

The woman known as Elizabeth Bloodspill shrieked as the man fell to the ground headless, and was soon shooting shadows straight at Tanith. Tanith quickly ducked as they flew by, and recovered to see if any other attacks were being launched.

She wondered why the other two weren't attacking, when she finally realized they were gone…and so was Skulduggery. Tanith growled and saw she wasn't paying attention. Before she could focus back on the fight a shadow lashed at her wrist, earning a blood curdling scream from her. Blood trickled down her wrist as she bit her lip, and she knew she had to finish this woman.

"You won't find them, you know," Elizabeth teased, playing with the shadows in her gloved hands.

Tanith looked up to glare at the woman and muttered, "Yes I will. I will make sure I kill you first."

The woman laughed ferociously and whispered, "Poor woman. Without your friends, all you have left is your pride."

Tanith's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow as she spat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The woman waved and laughed, "Phase two of our plan!"

Then she shadow walked away, leaving Tanith alone in the warehouse in confusion.

Tanith dropped to the ground and set down her sword, wondering what the woman was talking about. She soon felt a gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong with her friends. As she thought about it, a small voice at the back of her head came into play.

Tanith's eyes widened as she whispered, "Val."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, something bad is happening here…


	5. Chapter 5: Ghastly comes to the Rescue

Chapter 4: Ghastly Comes to the Rescue

A/N: Aaaaalrighty then!

Here's your next chapter m'dears!

I am so grateful to have such excellent readers!

* * *

Tanith couldn't help the tears that slid down her face, and stomped her feet in utter rage. She yelled as loud as she could in defeat and marched towards the backdoor knowing that her world was crumbling at her feet. Skulduggery was gone now, her one shot a complete fail, and Valkyrie would soon follow in capture. She had to find that disgusting Clan before they killed Valkyrie in front of Skulduggery. That would be the worst case scenario.

Tanith growled at the thought of that Elizabeth Bloodspill and her annoying laughter. How _dare _she try to take away everything from her? Oh, she would make sure that Elizabeth would be the first to die. Definitely.

Tanith slammed the backdoor shut and swatted at mosquitoes as the cold enveloped her, and made her way to her bike behind the dumpster. Thank God the Clan didn't find that. She stood the bike up and mounted it, her failure causing her the greatest guilt. She sighed and revved the engine, just wanting everything to go back to how it used to be.

It was a selfish thought, yes, but she hated seeing her friends go through Hell for the most ridiculous reasons. Tanith kicked off and sped through the dark streets of Dublin, her destination Ghastly's tailoring shop. She hoped he was there sewing something, so she at least had someone to talk to.

Her mind fluttered back to the kiss, her heart doing back flips as the thoughts came. She could never dismiss that feeling that built up inside her; the fireworks that exploded in her head…that kiss could mean everything…

Tanith then growled, snapping out of her thoughts. She had a mission to complete, and she had little time. Now was not the time to worry about romance…she had to save her friends, but she needed to at least get Ghastly's perspective on things.

There was a sharp sting on her arm as the cold wind whipped over her body, and Tanith finally remembered that bloody cut on her wrist. She flinched as the pain got worse, and finally rolled her sleeve back down to keep the breeze away from it.

Tanith finally pulled down the dark street in front of Ghastly's shop, her heart leaping as she saw the lights were still on. Tanith put down the kickstand and got off her bike, basically running to the front door. She opened it quite quickly, causing the bell to ring furiously. Ghastly was still behind the counter when she came in, his complete focus on her.

"Tanith, is everything alright?" Ghastly asked, slowly rising from his chair, a worried look upon his scarred face.

Tanith shook her head no with her face covered, and flopped down on the sofa by the door. Her frame shook violently as tears escaped her eyes, her wrist still stinging. Ghastly muttered something and rushed over to the sofa, wrapping his arms around the weeping blonde.

"Shhh, Tanith it's alright, tell me what happened," Ghastly whispered, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Tanith shook her head and cried, "I failed, that's what happened! Skulduggery's gone, and Valkyrie is falling in his footsteps as we speak! I can't believe I failed!"

Ghastly froze for a moment, only to soak in the information. He then leaned forward to see Tanith's face, which was red with tears lacing her cheekbones. Ghastly sighed and went to say something, when Tanith hissed in pain. Ghastly followed Tanith's gaze to her wrist which had a nasty cut across it.

"Tanith Low! Why didn't you say you were injured? That would have been some important information!" Ghastly scolded, rushing to his spare cloth bin and pulling out some thick white fabric. He then rushed to his backroom and grabbed a bottle of water, worrying about Tanith the whole time.

He soon jogged back to the sofa, the cloth and water in hand. Tanith looked up as he sat down and rolled her eyes, extending her arm all the while. Ghastly gently poured water into the cap of the bottle and put it on the cloth. He then gazed at Tanith who nodded before slightly dabbing the wound. Tanith flinched in pain, causing Ghastly to stop and hesitate. Tanith recovered and smiled at his reaction, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Ghastly froze, but smiled back, going back to her bleeding wrist. He looked at her before continuing to wipe it, hoping he didn't hurt her too bad. He could tell Tanith was trying to make it seem less painful for his sake, bless her heart.

When he had finished he threw the bloody cloth into the waste bin, setting the bottle of water on the table next to the couch. He went stiff as he heard laughter from behind him, and turned to see Tanith trying to keep her cool. She was giggling uncontrollably, leaving Ghastly terribly confused. He raised an eyebrow and watched as her frame shook, wondering what in the blue blazes she was laughing about.

"A little help here?" Ghastly muttered, his blue eyes full of confusion.

Tanith kept laughing but managed, "Y-You are j-just s-so a-adorable! Like a l-little p-puppy!"

Ghastly's eyes widened and he blushed, turning away from the woman next to him. Tanith finally stopped laughing, whistling when she finished.

"Ok, ok, I'm cool," Tanith whispered.

Ghastly turned back around and glared, muttering, "A puppy?"

Tanith laughed one last time and raised her hands in surrender. Ghastly rolled his eyes but leaned back next to her, gently sliding his hand into hers. Tanith smiled at him and returned the gesture, her blue eyes sparkling.

Ghastly sighed and decided to turn back to the more serious matters. He looked up at Tanith and smiled sadly, trying to hide his thoughts.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Tanith rolled her eyes and said, "My wrist feels just fine."

Ghastly shook his head and replied, "No, not your wrist. I mean about the whole…you know…situation."

Tanith sighed and whispered, "Oh."

Ghastly looked into her eyes as they sat in an awkward silence, but finally Tanith shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I just feel…bad I guess. I mean, I know I tried, but just knowing that Valkyrie and Skulduggery are in danger…it feels like I failed. I love those two, and they love each other _so _much, it's just depressing to know I failed them," Tanith explained, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Ghastly shook his own head and responded, "Tanith Low, listen here. You are _not _and never will be a fail. You went in that warehouse to save a friend with the odds stacked against you. Not only were you trying to save a friend, but you did it for another friend. That is amazing, Tanith, and you tried your best. We will get them back, I promise. You are the hero here."

Tanith smiled and looked into Ghastly's eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. She sighed and replied gently, "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Ghastly."

Ghastly smiled back, his heart also pounding in his chest.

He leaned forward slightly, Tanith biting her lip before following, and soon Ghastly was bringing his scarred lips to hers, both of them enjoying it immensely. Tanith wrapped her arms around his neck in happiness, Ghastly doing the same with her waist. Tanith thought it was amazing, and she was glad she could finally do it without him shying away.

After she ran out of breath she pulled back and smiled, not taking her eyes off of the man. Ghastly smiled back and stood up, Tanith doing the same. She sighed and kissed him one last time before walking towards the door.

"I should probably get going…I will be at the mansion to see if anything terrible was left there," Tanith murmured, grabbing the door handle.

Ghastly nodded and replied, "Good night, Tanith."

Tanith smiled and whispered back, "Good night, Ghastly."

* * *

A/N: Aw, was that sweet enough?

Hope you enjoyed it!

So, sorry that I haven't updated Dead Romance in a while, my mind just wandered away from it.

There will be some Valduggery in this though, no doubt about it.

I mean, come on, it's me we're talking about.

:)


	6. Chapter 6: A Deal to Death

Chapter 6: A Deal to Death

A/N: Wow, I don't know why I have such an interest in updating this so quickly! I guess it's fun to write!

* * *

Tanith pulled into the driveway of Valkyrie's mansion slightly depressed, and parked her bike sloppily across the pavement. She reached the front porch and began to slowly creep towards the house, just in case any unwanted members of the Venom Clan wanted to make a dashing appearance. Tanith was finally at the door and realized it was locked.

"Val? You in there?" Tanith called, gently knocking on the door with her ear to it.

Tanith's heart pounded as she waited for a response.

"Yeah! I will let you in!" Valkyrie called back.

Tanith almost cried out in delight that her friend was still here, and all she wanted to do was give her a huge hug. Tanith couldn't help the Cheshire grin that became plastered to her face as she heard footsteps coming nearer.

"Sorry, Tanith, forgot it was locked," Valkyrie apologized through the door, her voice louder.

As Tanith heard the clicking of the locks she replied, "I'm so glad you are alright."

Valkyrie was quiet for a moment before responding, "Why would you-"

Silence.

Tanith's heart almost broke as she heard Valkyrie stop talking, but it got worse when she heard the scraping sound of someone dragging something.

"Val! Valkyrie! Let me in! Are you ok? Please be ok!" Tanith cried, pounding on the door as tears streamed down her face.

Then came that laugh…_her _laugh. Elizabeth Bloodspill.

Tanith yelled out in rage and kicked the door with enough force that it fell in. Dust from the wood fell from the frame as she stepped in, a wicked glare spilled across her features. She growled and marched into the front room to see two men in the black robes and masks attempting to put an unconscious Valkyrie Cain into a sack.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Tanith screamed, drawing her sword.

She ran at the men, gaining their attention as she went to swipe. Before her blade made any contact with their bodies there were shadows wrapping around the sword to stop it. Tanith knew exactly who was in charge of this and soon saw Elizabeth a few feet away, her hands splayed. Tanith really wanted to beat the woman to a bloody pulp at that moment but didn't, seeing that Elizabeth had a separate arm of shadows gripping a dagger.

"Let's make a deal, Low," Elizabeth sneered, twisting the dagger with her shadows.

Tanith froze but muttered icily, "What kind of deal?"

Elizabeth shrugged and began to pace as she offered, "What about…if you step away from the girl, I promise not to kill her at this moment."  
Tanith laughed and replied, "Your word means nothing, and what about later? How do I know that you won't kill her when you disappear?"

Elizabeth cackled and whispered, "Smart girl."

Tanith smirked and came up with a plan in a matter of seconds. As Elizabeth messed with her shadows, Tanith quickly swiped at the men in a blink of an eye, both of their heads falling loudly to the floor. Elizabeth shrieked and sent the dagger flying towards Valkyrie, Tanith already moving. Tanith leapt with her sword and swiped at the hilt of the dagger, making it ricochet off her blade and slam into the wall to split in half. She landed on the ground in front of Valkyrie in a crouch position, a smirk upon her pale face.

Elizabeth roared in rage and sent shadows swirling towards her, and before Tanith could move a different set of shadows clashed with Elizabeth's, both groups of shadows dissolving. Tanith looked behind her in confusion and saw Valkyrie sitting up with her hand splayed. She was breathing heavily, her eyes widened, and her hair was a complete mess. Tanith whistled and looked back at Elizabeth, who was clenching her fists so tight; they looked like they might explode.

As Tanith went for another attack Elizabeth shadow walked away, leaving her and Valkyrie alone in the mansion. Tanith dropped her sword and turned towards her now awake friend, utter joy rushing through her veins. She couldn't be happier that she finally did something right on this mission, even if it was out of pure luck.

"Uh, Tanith, you look pretty happy…mind telling me why since I was just on the brink of being kidnapped? Also, how did you know that clan member?" Valkyrie asked, rubbing her sore head.

Tanith froze and knew her mission plan was blown up. Now she had to tell Val, whether she wanted to or not. However, just because she was telling her didn't mean she was letting her help.

"Oh, uh long story…" Tanith tried, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Well, I have plenty of time."  
Tanith sighed and looked into Valkyrie's eyes, seeing the worried glow in them. Tanith stood up and walked over to take a seat next to Val, getting ready just in case Val got…emotional.

"Ok, ok. I know that Clan member because I went to get Skulduggery back earlier without your permission…Uh, so that's Elizabeth Bloodspill. She and I got into a little fight at the warehouse and I decapitated all of her bodyguards and the rest of that Clan. So, we aren't on that good of levels. I was so _close _to getting Skulduggery, but I was too busy fighting to realize they were hauling him away…You were their next target…"

Valkyrie nodded her head at the depressing news, but Tanith could see that flash of hope in her chocolate eyes.

"So, Skulduggery's…alive?" Valkyrie asked her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she looked at Tanith.

Tanith smiled and replied, "Yes, yes he is."

Valkyrie shrieked in happiness and squeezed Tanith to the point she couldn't breathe, and she got a good glance of the tears streaming down Valkyrie's face.

_Poor thing_, she thought, hugging back.

Tanith finally got to separate from her friend and whispered, "So you aren't mad I did it without you?"

Tanith was shocked as a sweet tone escaped from Valkyrie's lips.

"Why, of course I am, Tanith! But, I will get you later. Right now, I'm just glad Skulduggery's alive and we still have a chance," Valkyrie explained, clapping her hands slightly.

Tanith shook her head at the gesture and replied, "_You _are _not _helping, Val."

Valkyrie looked like she had been slapped and responded angrily, "And why not? You almost died because of that woman!"

Tanith sighed and answered, "Be that as it may, but you know you can't. You are going to see Skulduggery in those chains being tortured and you are going to _lose _it. I've already talked to Ghastly about this, and he completely agreed."

Valkyrie gasped and muttered icily, "Since when do you and Ghastly decide what I do? He's my partner, best friend…the one I love…I am _not _going to sit back and _hope _that you get the job done. I am helping, Tanith, whether you want me to or not."

Tanith sighed, and dragged her hands down her face in utter defeat. She looked back at Valkyrie who still had a stern expression on her face. Tanith looked up at the ceiling and muttered something under her breath before returning her attention to the dark haired girl next to her.

"Fine. But when we have to sneak in there and you see Skulduggery in pain, don't you _dare _blow our cover!" Tanith ordered, wagging a finger in Valkyrie's face.

Valkyrie only nodded in response then yawned, obviously tired. Tanith tried a fake smile, but then she saw the huge lump on Valkyrie's forehead.

"Bloody Hell, Val! Look at the size of that!" Tanith screeched, pointing to the lump.

Valkyrie blushed and whispered, "Oh…that."

Tanith nodded and replied, "Yes, that!"

Valkyrie went to clean up the mess around her, but Tanith stopped her and flinched at the lump.

"You aren't doing anything but going to take a nice healing bath. I hope you still have the healing scrub, Val. Now go while I clean this up," Tanith demanded, helping Valkyrie to her feet.

Valkyrie groaned and rolled her eyes as she trudged to the bathroom, leaving Tanith to clean up. She started to clean up the mess when a little scrap of paper became visible under a broken floorboard. Tanith slowly picked up the piece of white paper and unrolled it, curiosity taking a hold of her. She read the ink scribbled across the paper and gasped, an icy feeling flooding her body.

On the not it had said:

_Tanith Low,_

_As you read this I am already loading your dear friend into my new hideout. Now, I know that you won this time, but what about we stop these petty fights? What about a final offer? You sacrifice yourself, and you can have Pleasant back. Deal? If you accept, I will be in the abandoned amusement park embedded in Dublin. You have until two o' clock tomorrow._

_Until later,_

_Elizabeth Bloodspill._

* * *

A/N: Oh no…what will our dear Tanny do?


	7. Chapter 7: Sacrifice

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

A/N: Aw, I am debating on what I shall do in the end…I guess I will have to think.

Thanks to **NightcatMau, PierDreams, and the amazing Guest **that reviewed!

* * *

Tanith bit her lip as tears fell down her face, decisions crossing her mind. If she was a hero, she would sacrifice herself…that would help more than just herself, but was she prepared to die?

This was a tough choice, but in her heart she knew the right decision. She would have to sacrifice herself for the benefit of her new family. She sighed and stuffed the paper in her pocket, and decided she had to tell Valkyrie.

She trudged to the bathroom trying to wipe the tears off of her face, taking deep breaths so she could hide her emotions. She knocked on the white door and waited for a response, her mind racing. Tanith knew she had to tell Val, but was it really a good idea? Probably not…

"Come in! I'm all covered!" Valkyrie called from behind the door.

Tanith nodded and opened the door, watching as the towel covered Valkyrie ringed out her dark hair. Valkyrie looked up and smiled, making Tanith feel even guiltier. Perhaps she _wouldn't _tell her…

"So, uh, Val. I have an idea where their new hideout is…but we would have to move quickly," Tanith explained, not wanting to bring up the note.

Valkyrie nodded and replied, "Okay, just let me get dressed, alright?"

Tanith watched as Valkyrie walked by, then suddenly put an arm out to stop her. Valkyrie was shocked but turned to face Tanith, waiting for her to speak.

"Ok…I have something to tell you…" Tanith started, looking deeply into Valkyrie's eyes.

Valkyrie looked down and whispered, "Ok…"

Tanith sighed and decided she would just change up the whole sacrifice bit. She thought for a moment until an idea came to her, and knew it was for the best. She bit her lip as she organized the sentence in her head, and thought that it was enough to convince Val.

"Ok, when we get there later, if I go down, forget me and work on getting Skulduggery. If I die – Val don't cry, I'm being serious. If I die tonight, at least get Skulduggery back so it will be worth it. Oh yeah, one more thing…Could you tell Ghastly I love him?" Tanith requested, her gaze on the wall.

Valkyrie still had tears streaming down her face but she nodded with her mouth clamped closed. Tanith smiled shakily and watched as Valkyrie ran up the steps, her bare feet slapping the wood. Tanith sighed and went to the living room to wait for Valkyrie who should've been getting dressed.

"Well, well, Pleasant. Your friends will be here tomorrow to come and get you. The only depressing part is…they won't get you," Elizabeth sneered, sitting on and old bench as Skulduggery Pleasant struggled in chains next to her.

"You know, you are awfully confusing," Skulduggery muttered, trying to pull out of the chains.

Elizabeth laughed and whispered, "That poor girl. Falling in love with an overly egotistical skeleton…She could do way better and you know it. Who could ever love a worthless pile of bones like you, Pleasant? Who?"

"Me," someone called walking out from behind an old roller coaster.

Elizabeth gasped and looked over as a dark haired girl clad in black clothing walked up to them. Not far behind her was…Tanith Low. Elizabeth then cackled, her laugh echoing throughout the abandoned amusement park.

"Oh, I see you made your decision, Low," Elizabeth growled, rising to her feet.

Valkyrie suddenly stopped and looked over to Tanith, who was nodding silently. Valkyrie clenched her fists and glared at her friend as she muttered, "Tanith, what in the Hell is she talking about?"

Tanith didn't answer but walked forward, drawing her sword. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she laughed once again, making Valkyrie want to punch her in the face.

"Someone didn't tell her best friend about the deal, did they?" Elizabeth whispered icily, putting her gloved hands on her hips.

"What deal?" Skulduggery and Valkyrie both chimed in, looking from Elizabeth to Tanith.

Tanith sighed and replied, "I told her that if she let Skulduggery go, I would take his place…"

Elizabeth smirked as Tanith finished and glanced over at Skulduggery and Valkyrie, who both had their jaws wide open, obviously shocked. Skulduggery then put his gaze directly on Tanith and shook his head.

"Tanith, why would you accept such a thing?" Skulduggery asked his tone soft and quiet.

Tanith smiled as tears went down her face and whispered back, "Skulduggery, there was one reason I agreed to this. I had to get you back for Val. You two obviously love each other, and now that we have finally found you, I will do anything to keep you together…even if that means dying. Please, don't make this any harder on me."

Valkyrie began crying, Skulduggery looking down at the ground, leaving Elizabeth to be the only one laughing like a lunatic. She raised her head and smiled at the whole depressing scene, the white mask covering the upper part of her face glowing in the moonlight.

"Well, isn't this touching? A friend sacrificing herself so you two can be together? Surely you understand why she did this, you wouldn't want her to die for a lesser reason, would you?" she taunted, a deadly sweet tone in her voice.

Valkyrie glared at Elizabeth earning a blood red smile, Tanith doing the same. Elizabeth suddenly turned to Tanith, the smirk still upon her face. She laughed before summoning shadows from around the park, wrapping them all around Tanith's neck. Before Tanith could move she was rising from the ground by her neck, the shadows getting tighter as she went up. Elizabeth kept her evil cackle going, watching as Tanith's face went an ugly shade of purple. Valkyrie cried out as Tanith gripped for the shadows to get off of her, her legs flailing hopelessly beneath her. Suddenly, Tanith's body went limp, earning Elizabeth to drop her body to the ground, the shadows fleeing back to their places.

Valkyrie screamed and ran to Tanith's body, throwing herself to her knees as she cried endlessly into Tanith's stomach. Elizabeth cooed at the event then started gathering shadows in her palms, getting ready to strike Valkyrie.

"Val!" Skulduggery yelled, watching as the shadow ball got bigger and bigger.

As Valkyrie turned around, Elizabeth released the ball, causing it to slam into Valkyrie's chest and send her sprawling across the dew covered grass. Valkyrie groaned and slowly got to her feet, slightly stumbling as she did so. She made her way over to Skulduggery and slumped over on the ground next to him. Elizabeth smirked as Valkyrie went unconscious, and turned her attention to Skulduggery.

"Well, she wasn't too hard to beat. Guess all I had to do was trigger those emotions," Elizabeth laughed, playing with her shadows as she stood.

Skulduggery growled and glared at Elizabeth, his fists clenching in anger. He began to pull on the chains to get free, but froze as he glanced behind the cackling Elizabeth. Tanith was slowly getting to her feet and caught his gaze, putting a finger to her lips. Skulduggery only stared in disbelief until Elizabeth's annoying voice went into the air.

"What's wrong Pleasant, you ready to die again? You know you're alone now, and there's nothing you can do about it," she teased wagging a finger in his face.

Tanith was now drawing her sword silently, sneaking forward with some surprising grace. She was now behind Elizabeth with her sword raised, a smirk now upon her bruised face.

"You thought you could take me, huh, Pleasant? But guess what? No one can!" Elizabeth screeched a twisted smile on her face.

Tanith glared before muttering, "I can."

Elizabeth froze and went to yell, but before she could do anything, Tanith's sword went straight through her chest with great force. Elizabeth's mouth hung open as she looked down at the blade penetrating her flesh, and she began coughing on her own blood. Tanith then pulled the blade back out, watching as Elizabeth's dead body fell to the ground in a messy heap.

Tanith then looked at Skulduggery and laughed, "Guess her name finally has a meaning."

Tanith crouched down and felt around in the dead woman's pocket until she found the keys to Skulduggery's shackles. She rushed over to him and stuck the key in the lock until she heard a clink. Skulduggery groaned then stood up as the shackles feel off of him, then looked over at Valkyrie as she began to stir.

"Ow…_that _hurt," Valkyrie complained, rubbing her head.

She looked over and saw Elizabeth's dead body and went to speak, but then she saw Tanith standing across from her. Valkyrie almost shrieked as she ran at Tanith, tackling her to the ground with a huge _thump. _Tanith began laughing as

Valkyrie gave her a huge hug, then closed her eyes.  
"I thought you had died!" Valkyrie cried, hugging Tanith even tighter. Tanith laughed and helped Valkyrie to her feet, earning another hug. Tanith brought her mouth to Valkyrie's ear as they stood and whispered, "Go get him, girl."

Valkyrie nodded and ran over to Skulduggery, enveloping him in a huge hug. Skulduggery laughed and wrapped his arms around her, soon pulling back to look into her eyes. He pulled a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and whispered, "You love me?"

Valkyrie almost cried out in joy, but whispered back, "Yes, I really do, Skul."

Skulduggery tilted his head before bringing his teeth to Valkyrie's lips, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. Valkyrie smiled against him and snaked her arms around hi shoulders, tears slowly making their way down her face. Before they got any further there was a wolf whistle and clapping from a few yards away, and they glanced over at Tanith who was now smirking. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and kissed Skulduggery again, not wanting it to end.

After a few minutes they heard running and separated to see Ghastly Bespoke rushing over to them. He looked at the entwined hands of Skulduggery and Valkyrie and smiled, then returned his attention to Tanith. Tanith cried out and ran to him, Ghastly scooping her into his arms.

He smiled and whispered, "I thought I had lost you."

Tanith laughed and replied, "Come on, it's me we're talking about!"

Then she kissed him once again.

* * *

A/N: Aww, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
